


Switching Sides

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Endless Road, Headed Home [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choking, Collared Dean, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Light Spanking, M/M, Open Relationship, Rough Oral Sex, unprotected anal sex, vaguely kayfabe compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Eight days after WrestleMania, as a part of the Superstar Shakeup, Dean comes to RAW. With Roman's new-found power (and the hatred of the crowd) from retiring the Undertaker, he can't welcome Dean out in the ring like he'd like to, but he's not about to let Dean ignore him.





	Switching Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Written in June when this was all still fresh in our minds.  
> Set on Monday, April 10, 2017.
> 
> As always, check the tags if you have triggers. This is loving consensual porn, but it is Dean and Roman so, you have been warned.

Roman throws his gear into a bag and finds a quiet place backstage to watch the show as RAW goes on. They've set Dean up to open and close the show on his first night back on the red brand. Roman's still not officially a ‘heel’, but he's been told in no uncertain terms not to interact with Dean on camera. Dean wins his match, bringing down the house in his scrap with Miz. Once they're off the air, Roman doesn't hesitate to slink closer to Dean's locker room to see if he can catch him before he heads out for the night.

Dean sees Roman trying to remain half hidden behind a road case before Roman realizes he is there. "Hey big man. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me since we go to work?" Dean teases as he drops his bag next to the man and slides into his space. "What's it like being the big bad wolf?"

Roman smiles broadly as Dean appears, though it shifts to a wicked grin at the question. "Easier than I thought. What's it like being the face of the new New Era?" He glances down the hallway before sliding an arm around Dean's waist. "I was told very sternly not to get caught on camera with you." He says softly.

Dean smiles just as dirty and excited as Roman as he presses against the man. "Hmmmm, it's fun. Although they have me working with The Hardys and I haven't decided if they are gonna steal my crazy thunder. I'm used to being the wildest mad man ‘round here." He replies as he winds his arms over Roman's shoulders. 

"I can't imagine why they wouldn't want us near each other..." whispers against Roman's lips.

"Apparently," Roman murmurs, low and dangerous, "I don't look threatening when you're around. I can't imagine what made them think that." He pulls Dean in hard against him and kisses him, slow and thorough. "I wouldn't worry about Matt and Jeff, they've been playing crazy for longer, but there's no one like you for a little mayhem."

Dean chuckles, breathless from the kiss, "What if they knocked me unconscious and were holding me hostage? I bet you'd look threatening then... I mean, they'd have to beat me first, which is impossible, but we could play it up for the crowd..." Dean jokes between long lingering kisses and over the clothing frottage.

Roman chuckles, "Pretty sure me prying you from the hands of a maniacal tag team won't be making TV any time soon." He keeps Dean close, ignoring the huffy intern that skitters past them. "You taking the bus to the next show? I have a rental car if they'll let you ride with me..."

"Screw the bus! Take me away, big man!" Dean declares. "And I got crowds to love that little monster Ellsworth, I can make anything work. But then again Raw is a strange and different land." Dean fills the silence with slow rambling as Roman picks up both their bags and the IC belt.

They make their way to the motorcade area. Dean and Seth exchange mutual profanities at each other on the way out but even that exchange seems to be mostly in fun. Dean's in too good of a mood to bothered by the past right now.

Roman smiles at the teasing banter, tugging Dean quickly down a hallway when he hears the telltale click of Stephanie's heels headed toward them. Two minutes later he has to mute his phone when it rings. Once they’re out of the arena and pulling onto the open road, Roman can’t help but laugh. "I may have gotten you in trouble with the boss." He admits sheepishly, glancing slyly over at Dean. "Sorry about that."

"With the wicked witch of the west?" Dean shrugs, "I'm pretty sure she only wanted me here because she wants to fuck her brother over." Dean chuckles when Roman suddenly gets shy even though they're alone in the car. "I missed you... "

Roman smiles, relaxing a little behind the tinted windows of his SUV. At the first stoplight, he leans over to stroke Dean's cheek, pulling him into an awkward kiss across the center console. "Missed you too. Don't care why they did it, 'm glad to have you traveling with me again."

Dean practically purrs into the kiss but still manages to pull away from it with a smirk, "Awww, was someone getting possessive because of all the time I was spending with Baron?" He teases as he winds his fingers into Roman's across the console. "You know I'm yours forever. I belong to you. Always."

Roman snorts, "Not jealous, I just like having you where I can keep an eye on you." He teases right back, giving Dean's hand a little squeeze. He has to focus back on the road, glad that the next show isn't too far away. The low suggestive tone of Dean's voice makes him shiver, and he's already half hard. "I take it you didn't get yourself a hotel room in the next town?"

Dean shakes his head, "Nope, I was under the impression I wouldn't need one." Dean replies while he sly smile, "You willing to put me up for the night? I'm sure I can make it worth your while..."

Roman chuckles, "Oh yeah? I was just checking if we should pretend to drop you at another hotel or call to cancel something. But if you're offering me bribes now..." Even years of practice don't make it easier to ignore Dean when he's so close, but Roman focuses on the road and keeping them safe for the next ninety minutes.

 

\-----

By the time they finally get to the hotel Dean is practically vibrating with impatience and need. "Fuck..." Dean hisses under his breath when they get into the elevator to head up to Roman's room. He bites at his cuticles nervously as well.

"Deep breath, pet." Roman says softly, shouldering his bag to have a free hand to slide across Dean's lower back. "You've got more patience than this, I know you do." He keeps a hand on Dean until he has to pull out their hotel key to get into the room. Still in public, there’s not much Roman can do, but he tries his best to keep Dean grounded against the tension he can feel building.

"Come here." Roman says firmly after dropping his bags and sitting on the bed, holding his hand out to Dean.

The hand on his back helps Dean fidget less, but he still drops his bags quickly once the door is closed. He takes Roman's hand and moves to sit on Roman's lap. "It's been awhile on since it’s been just us..." Dean starts hesitantly.

"It has." Roman says softly, holding Dean's hands in his own and leaning in to kiss Dean's throat. "That ok? You'll get plenty of me now, like old times." He can feel that Dean is still hesitant and tense, and keeps his movements slow. "What do you want tonight, pet?"

Dean moans as Roman nuzzles against his throat. "Fuck, everything. Want more. I always want more." He groans as his hands thread into Roman’s thick hair. "Missed you so much."

"Only been a couple weeks since you had both of us inside you." Roman growls, "So greedy." He slides his hands down to cup Dean's ass, enjoying the closeness and trying to tell himself they don't need to rush to get one or the other of them off to a different city within a few hours. "We have some time..." He starts, voice soft but firm, "I think I'd like to see you on your knees to start. Get that pretty mouth on my dick again." He watches Dean for reactions, able to tell that something is up with his sub, and ready to call any activity off if Dean flinches

Dean nods enthusiastically and slides off Roman's lap and onto the floor between his legs. He doesn't want to talk right now. All he wants to do is obey and feel and be used. When his hands slide up to Roman's shorts he looks up at Roman, waiting for permission.

Roman nods, watching Dean hungrily as he leans back to lift his hips and let Dean slide Roman's cargo shorts and underwear down and off. He slides a hand into Dean's hair as he settles back on the edge of the bed, guiding him in.

Dean starts off slowly, listening to the noises and direction as he licks around the head of Roman's cock while he strokes Roman to full hardness with husband wrapped around his shaft. Slowly he takes more and more of Roman's cock down his throat.

Roman keeps up a low stream of praise and approval as Dean works him. "That's it, babe. So good for me." Once Dean is taking him deeper, Roman's hand tightens a little in his hair. "Gonna fuck your mouth, pet." He warns, before he shifts forward to get better leverage and rocks his hips up, his hand keeping Dean in place so that Roman can thrust into his throat. He pauses just slightly in between thrusts to let Dean breathe, but he knows his sub will be breathless and lightheaded when he tugs Dean's head back and pulls him back up into Roman's lap to kiss him. "Fuck... I could watch that for days. You look so fucking good like this."

Dean falls deeper into the dark warm feelings of his sub space with only Roman's voice leading him towards fulfillment. He relaxes completely for Roman to take what he needs and when he's pulled back up for air his cheeks are flushed and his cock is leaking inside his gym shorts. He whimpers into Roman's kisses and begins to grind his hips against Roman's abs. "Please...." He manages with a hoarse low moan, "Please....i need. "

"I know, pet," Roman purrs between wet kisses, "I know. Stand up and strip for me." He waits for Dean to comply, making sure his sub is stable enough to stand. Then he moves quickly to pull off the rest of his own clothes, setting them aside on his bag and pulling out what they need so he can return to the bed.

Dean makes himself focus a little and strip carefully. He folds each piece of his clothing and lays them on top of his shoes and socks. It’s comforting to follow Roman’s rules again. Rules set to keep him focused. To let him prove himself to his master. By the time Dean is naked and standing in front of Roman, some of his desperation has settled down to a simmer instead of a boil.

Roman stands up to run his hands over Dean's pale skin, assuring himself that  
Dean is all right. He smiles before carefully settling Dean's collar around his neck before pulling his sub toward his bed.

"Want you to ride me." Roman says, pulling Dean into his lap and immediately sliding teasing fingers over Dean's ass. "Been too long since I got you like this."

Dean whines from the teasing and start to rock backwards to try and get Roman's fingers inside him faster. "Don't need lube..." Dean pleads despite knowing Roman won't listen. "Just you. Come on... You can just fuck me. I'll be ok."

"Oh, pet." Roman groans, "I would if I thought you’d let me take it slow..." He spanks Dean hard, one stroke for leaving out his proper title, but doesn’t waste any time in testing the offer. He presses one finger into Dean, only a bit slick with lube. "I don't mind you tight though... You promise not to hurt yourself?"

"I can take it. Please, Sir... I fucking need it." Dean promises fervently. The extra swearing won't win him anything with Roman but he's getting impatient. Dean winks down on the finger as his hands wrap around Roman's hard cock. "Just use some lube. I can take it."

Roman growls, pulling his fingers out of Dean's body and slapping him hard once more across the ass for language. He watches Dean's eyes dilate further at the pain and just nods. He wraps a hand around himself, stroking lube quickly over his erection. Roman's hands grip hard enough to bruise as he moves Dean into position. "Let's see what you can take then, pet. Let me feel you."

Dean practically growls as he positions himself on Roman's hips and starts to slide down on Roman's cock. It's too tight but the lube helps cut the burn. "Oh! Fuck.... Fuck.... So fucking good." Dean babbles.

Roman throws his head back on a deep moan, but forces himself to focus back on Dean. The sensation is overwhelming, the tight heat of Dean's body bordering on too intense, but still so good. "There you are... So damn beautiful." He encourages, his voice rough and tight with the attempt to maintain self-control. "Just like that- god!" Roman has to bite his lip, wrapping his slick fingers around Dean's cock and stroking firmly as Dean works to take in Roman's entire length. Roman can't stop himself from rocking his hips up, pressing just a fraction deeper, dragging gutters cries from both of them.

But the time Dean is fully seated both of them are flushed and out of breath. Dean can't move for several moments as he adjusts to Roman's girth. "Fuck... feel so good inside me." He moans as he begins to rock his hips. "It's been so long. Sir.” Dean adds the last belatedly, because he doesn’t want this taken away from him. Not now.

Roman groans, stilling himself and stroking Dean's sides and hips gently as he settles. The first shift of Dean's hips takes his breath away. "Too long." Roman agrees, "Fuck- you're amazing... so hot and tight for me." He surges back upright to kiss Dean, hard and hungry.

Dean moans into the kiss as he starts to roll his hips as the burn subsides and he relaxes into the stretch. "So big. God, you're so fucking big Sir... Make me feel so good." He slurs as picks up the pace even more.

Roman is breathless and overwhelmed and Dean starts to move in earnest, biting his lip and muffling both their moans with kisses for long, desperate minutes, until he can feel Dean's thighs trembling and his pace starts to falter.  
Roman gets a grip on Dean's hips and shifts him back, pressing in on top of him so Roman can take over the pace, fucking into Dean with hard fast thrusts now that he's relaxed.

"Ask for it." Roman growls over the increasing needy pitch of Dean's moans, placing one hand against the collar at Dean's throat. "You're getting close already, I can tell. Ask for it."

“Please!” Dean pleads immediately, breaths coming in sharp gasps through the pressure at his throat. “Please, Sir! You feel so good. Please, will you cum inside me? Will you make me cum on your cock, sir? Please, please, may I cum?” Once he starts, he can’t stop the words spilling out begging for everything that he wants.

If Roman hadn’t been close already, Dean’s pleading sends a surge of sweet perfect arousal and desire through him that he’d almost forgotten the feeling of. “Yes pet,” He growls, pressing in closer and putting a little more pressure on Dean’s throat and catching those labored breaths with a desperate kiss.

When roman has to break the kiss for his own breathing he shifts, releasing Dean’s throat and dropping his hand instead to jerk Dean’s cock in time with his own rapid thrusts. “Gonna fill you up, pet. Remind you that you’re just for me… want you to cum with that feeling. My cock deep inside you.” He barely gets out the command before he’s spilling into the tight heat of Dean’s body, the slick slide of his movements getting sloppier and warmer as he continues to move.

Dean shudders at the permission to cum, shaking as he sucks breath into his lungs and feels Roman filling him up. His back arches fruitlessly, held down as he is by Roman’s weight and the force of his thrusts, but that makes the pleasure all the brighter as he cums hard across his own abs and Roman’s fingers.

Roman catches the splashes of Dean’s cum, licking his hand clean and then leaning in immediately to kiss Dean again, pushing the seed into Dean’s mouth as well. “See how good you taste… my sweet pet?” Roman’s hips still shudder and jerk a few more times into Dean’s body before he collapses across Dean’s chest, pulling in a slow, deep breath. “Welcome home.”

Dean doesn’t answer, drifting in the haze of orgasm and sub space, but he’s pretty sure that the word ‘home’ low and hot against his ear with the scent of Roman all around him is all he needs in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks later, Baron would win the Money in the Bank contract over on SmackDown, so you can look forward to that celebration being posted soon. ^_~
> 
> Since all of this, the Shield has reunited guys! I don't even know how to handle it. I want to catch up posting what we've written for the story line before the end of the year, so stay tuned.


End file.
